


PROMPT: Cairo 97

by karla90



Series: Helen and Philip [13]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Adultery, Background Helen/Nick, Backstory, F/M, Femdom, Illustrations, PWP, Plotbunnies, Pre-Canon, Romance, Smut, Vacation Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: How Helen met Philip.





	PROMPT: Cairo 97

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [PROMPT: Каир 97](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919182) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90). 



Based on the Cairo Time (2009) movie, the situation from there adapted for Helen, Nick, and Philip with a different final. Pre-canon (not later than 1998, when Helen disappeared in the anomaly), Helen and Nick come to Egypt on paleontological excavations or a scientific conference (or Nick - on excavations and Helen - on a conference), and Philip - on a scientific conference or business event. Helen notices him at the hotel, stalks, seduces and has fun while Nick is absent. In the final, Helen and Nick leave, and Philip follows them at the hotel lobby with a meaningful look. Perhaps, Helen didn't even tell him she's married or told him but didn't attach any importance to this. Helen and Philip are less thirty here, and Philip yet has no billions, although he's on the way to that. The plot doesn't diverge with canon, so not AU, femdom dynamics, not penetrating sex and the light BDSM are implied.

As a bonus, Helen can already think about divorce with Nick and breaking up with Stephen by the time she meets Philip, but the discovery of anomalies a year later will ruin her plans. When Helen will looking for who she can pitch an idea of New Dawn to, she'll come upon Philip. And then it will turn out future Helen set up their meeting in Cairo, using anomalies and knowing her young version wouldn't resist the temptation. But equally, everything can be just a coincidence.

**Author's Note:**

> [Illustration by author](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/10pcy8207tgplto/got_you_by_karla90-dcdme1j.jpg)


End file.
